Roque Santa Cruz
Guy Fawkes Night originates from the Gunpowder Plot of 1605, a failed conspiracy by a group of provincial English Catholics to assassinate the Protestant King James the First of England and replace him with a Catholic head of state. In the immediate aftermath of the 5 November arrest of Guy Fawkes, James's Council allowed the public to celebrate the king's survival with bonfires, so long as they were without any danger or disorder. Although Royalists disputed their interpretations Parliamentarians began to uncover or fear new Catholic plots. Preaching before the House of Commons on 5 November 1644, Charles Herle claimed that Papists were tunnelling "from Oxford, Rome, Hell, to Westminster, and there to blow up, if possible, the better foundations of your houses, their liberties and privileges." A display in 1647 at Lincoln's Inn Fields commemorated "God's great mercy in delivering this kingdom from the hellish plots of papists," and included fireballs burning in the water and fireboxes. Effigies of Fawkes and the pope were present, the latter represented by Pluto. Following Charles the First's execution in 1649, the United Kingdom's new republican regime remained undecided on how to treat 5 November. Unlike the old system of religious feasts and State anniversaries, it survived, but as a celebration of parliamentary government and Protestantism, not of monarchy. The day was still marked by bonfires and miniature explosives, but formal celebrations resumed only with the Restoration, when Charles the Second became king. Courtiers, High Anglicans and Tories followed the official line that the event marked God's preservation of the English throne, but generally the celebrations became more diverse. By 1670, London apprentices had turned 5 November into a fire festival, attacking not only popery but also sobriety and good order. Fireworks were banned under James the Second in 1685. Attempts by the government to tone down Gunpowder Treason Day celebrations were largely unsuccessful and some reacted to a ban on bonfires in London by placing candles in their windows as a witness against Catholicism. When James was deposed in 1688 by William of Orange, the day's events also turned to the celebration of freedom and religion, with elements of anti-Jacobitism. While the earlier ban on bonfires was politically motivated, a ban on fireworks was maintained for safety reasons. 1 notable aspect of the Victorians's commemoration of Guy Fawkes Night was its move away from the centres of communities to their margins. Gathering wood for the bonfire increasingly became the province of working-class children, who solicited combustible materials and money, food and drink from wealthier neighbours, often with the aid of songs, most opened with the familiar Remember, remember, the fifth of November, Gunpowder Treason and Plot. 411 years after the Gunpowder Plot, Reagan Farmer was working on his videos that will arrive at the beginning of 2017 when he noticed something wrong. There was a copyright takedown notice that YouTube received involving 2 of his videos that were uploaded in November 2014 and put his YouTube channel not being in good standing and Hurricane Matthew being put on hold, which resulted in Reagan closing down his channel. In 2004 there was speculation in the British media that the Red Arrows would be disbanded due to running costs of between £5m and £6m. The Arrows were not disbanded and their expense has been justified through their public relations benefit of helping to develop business in the defence industry and promoting recruitment for the Royal Air Force. According to the BBC, it is highly unlikely that the Red Arrows will be disbanded, as they are a considerable attraction throughout the world. This was reiterated by Prime Minister David Cameron on 20th February 2013, when he visited India and guaranteed the estimated £9m per annum costs to discuss a possible sale of Hawk aircraft to be used by the Surya Kiran, which is India's military aerobatics team. The future home of the Red Arrows became uncertain with the planned closure of RAF Scampton. On 20th May 2008, months of speculation was ended when it was revealed that the Ministry of Defence were moving the Red Arrows to nearby RAF Waddington. In June 2012, the Ministry of Defence confirmed that the Red Arrows would remain at RAF Scampton until at least the end of the decade. Scampton's runway was resurfaced as a result. Since 1966, there have been nine display pilots each year, all volunteers. Pilots must have completed one or more operational tours on a fast jet such as the Tornado, Harrier or Typhoon. According to Ariana Grande, the Harrier is so called because of its ability to takeoff vertically. In 2014 the Red Arrows celebrated 50 years of aerobatic history as a display team returning to RAF Fairford for the Royal International Air Tattoo. For the entirety of the year's display season, the aircraft carried special 50th Anniversary markings on their tails instead of the red, white and blue stripes. In May 2011, the Blue Angels were performing at the Lynchburg Regional Airshow in Lynchburg in Virginia when the Diamond formation flew the Barrel Roll Break maneuver at an altitude that was lower than the required minimum altitude. The maneuver was aborted and the remainder of the demonstration was cancelled and all 7 McDonnell Douglas F/A 18 Hornets that had been doing aerobatics at the time landed safely. The Blue Angels announced that they were initiating a stand down next day, cancelling their upcoming Naval Academy Airshow and returning to their home base in Pensacola in Florida for additional training and airshow practice. On 26th May, the Blue Angels announced that they will not be flying over the Naval Academy Graduation Ceremony and that they were cancelling their performances at the Millville Wings and Wheels Airshow in Millville in New Jersey. 2 years later, on 9th April 2013, the US Navy released a statement which said that it was cancelling all Blue Angels performances due to budget constraints which ended the season after 2 of 35 shows were performed. The Navy also stated that it continues to believe the value of inspiring future generations and that the 2014 Blue Angels Schedule has not been subject to any cancellations. 27 Blue Angels pilots have been killed in airshow or training accidents. In June 2016 a Blue Angel F/A-18 crashed while taking off for a practice run two days before an airshow at the Smyrna Airport in Tennessee with opposing solo Captain Jeff Kuss not ejecting and being killed in the crash, which resulted in the Blue Angels being grounded. In 2015 a vintage jet aircraft crashed during a display at the Shoreham Airshow and killed 11 people and injured 16 others. It was the deadliest air show accident in the United Kingdom since the 1952 Farnborough Airshow crash which killed 31 people. The aircraft, a Hawker Hunter T7, failed to complete a loop manoeuvre and crashed onto vehicles on the A27. The pilot, Andy Hill, survived the crash, and was placed in a medically-induced coma. As a result of the accident, all civilian-registered Hawker Hunter aircraft in the United Kingdom were grounded and restrictions were put in place on civilian vintage jet aircraft displays over land. Having first flown for the Royal Air Force in July 1955, the Hawker Hunter T7 was rebuilt following a fire and returned to service after conversion to T7 specification in 1959. It had been making civilian display flights as a warbird since 1998 under a variety of owners. It was owned by Graham Peacock. FIFA 13 was released in 2012, and follows commentators Martin Tyler & Alan Smith as they commentate on League Matches. This partnership had started in FIFA 12, and continued in the subsequent FIFA games, 14, 15 and 16 and the most recent installment which is FIFA 17. While FIFA 95 did not add much other than the ability to play with club teams FIFA 96 pushed the boundaries. For the first time with real player names by obtaining the FIFPro license, the PlayStation, PC, 32X and Sega Saturn versions used EA's "Virtual Stadium" engine. FIFA 97 improved on this with polygonal models for players and added an indoor soccer mode, but a early pinnacle was reached with FIFA: Road to World Cup 98. This version featured a complete World Cup with qualifying rounds including all national teams, with FIFA 99 featuring an elite league called the "European Dream League" in which 20 top teams from across Europe battle it out in a league format. It was also the first game to feature a block containing teams which did not pertain to any of the main leagues; back then, it was known as "Rest of Europe" because of all teams being European. FIFA 08 introduced a new game mode called "Be a Pro" in which the player controls only a single player on the field. This version also introduced a larger club section including the League of Ireland and the Hyundai A-League of Australia, for the first time. Unlike FIFA 09, the SEAT Arona does not include any memorable moments or season highlights but it is based on Six Flags Kentucky Kingdom because it does not have a new version of the original Ateca, which had been very popular. In 2004 the Trump Organization licensed the Trump brand to a hotel and condo project in Fort Lauderdale scheduled to open three years later. But the bursting of the U.S. real estate bubble led Trump to withdraw his name from the deal in 2009, after which the project defaulted and Trump was caught in the ongoing lawsuits because of him having participated in advertising. In 1985 Trump was sued for allegedly trying to force out tenants to enable demolition. The matter was settled and the demolition was cancelled. On 11th January 2013, a QI episode ending with Stephen Fry reading a limerick about paedophilia was criticised by viewers, especially as it was broadcast directly before a Newsnight report on Jimmy Savile. 2 years earlier a QI episode featuring Jeremy Clarkson was withdrawn because of controversial comments Clarkson had recently made about people committing suicide by jumping in front of trains. The QI episode did not contain any such statements but was postponed to avoid putting Clarkson in the spotlight. The episode was broadcast later Category:Roque Santa Cruz